ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Team Arrives
Ratchet and Clank goes back to the new team and tries to greet them. Ratchet: Say, who are you guys? Aaron: We are called The Miztyk Knights, an adventure team that recently faced many enemies that happen to also have many more, and your friends. I'm Aaron Matsuhiro, the leader of the team. These are my teammates, my friends, and my family. My siblings, Keith and Jeanene Matsuhiro. My cousin, Jake Matsuhiro, and best friend Kaito Sakurai. This is Seth Shibuya, Emi Kozuki, my beloved Megan Mizaki and her brother, Shougo. Megan: These are our companions, The Thundercats, The Guardians of the Viel, or team W.I.T.C.H., The Saints of Athena Poseidon and Hilda, Athena, Poseidon, Apollo, Artimis, Hilda, Abel, Alone, and his sister Sasha, Professor Layton, Luke Triton, Parn, Deedlit, Aichi Sendou, and many others. Keith: What are your names? Ratchet: I'm Ratchet and this is Clank. Cheetara? Gurgi? You've joined their team, too? Cheetara: Yep, this entire team will be extremely helpful to Gandalf. Gurgi: Oh, um... These here my friends too. The more the merrier. Clank: I can see why. Ratchet: Clank, should we tell the others about this? Aaron: Others? You mean there are other members with your team? I had no idea. Keith: If at all possible, may we see them? Ratchet: Oh, here they come now. - Sasha and the rest are on their way back to Bilbo's place and Ratchet gave his family a big hug. Sasha: You seem happy all of a sudden, sweetie. Jake P.: Everything okay, daddy? Ratchet: We got a new team to help us. This way. - Ratchet guides his team to meet the knights. Ratchet: Aaron, this is my wife, Sasha, and my son, Jake. Sasha: How do you do, Mr. Matsuhiro? Ratchet: And these members are my team/family - The 2nd Galactic Republic. Here's General Alister Azimuth - our strategist... Sasha: This is Angela - our medic, Silver - our ears, and Terra - our dark power expert. Terra: Not really an expert, but I did my best. Anyway, this is Kiva, my wife, and our daughter, Lisa. Kiva: Hi there. Lisa: Pleased to meet you. Ratchet: Here's Genis and Raine - our sages, Zack Fair - our swordsman and Reia - The Saiyan of Hope. Reia: I'm please to meet you, Aaron. These are Cabba, Kale and Caulifla. We found them not too long ago. Sasha: Here's Talwyn, Cronk and Zephyr - our backup, Presea - our secondary backup and.. Yasha: I'm Yasha - Ratchet's master and mentor. Ratchet: You catch on quick, master. Merc: Call me Merc. This here's Green. Green: Uhh.. Hi, sir. Sasha: This is Tapion - our expert swordsman, Karai - an expert of a ninja, Silver Fang - our survivalist, Traximus - the muscle of the team, Kat - a gravity shifter.. Zack: And finally X-23 - a mutant with a big heart. X-23: Don't start that, Zack. Aaron: It's nice to meet you everyone. Now I'm actually quite curious about something. Why are you guys here on Middle-Earth? My team and I are here to help out on a grand adventure, and hoping that none of our enemies come along, but if so, we'll take them down. Ratchet: We understand your reasons. Sasha: It's a long story on our side. Come on inside, and we'll tell you. - As night falls upon Hobbiton, Ratchet, Reia, Sasha and Alister talks about their own reasons here. Ratchet: After taking down the Dark Command, we got hit by a time paradox. Sasha: Because of this, everything is collapsing by the second. Reia: We knew for a moment, that most of our journey records are corrupted with dark power. Many of our friends are going frenzy and the places we already been to are wiped off from the star charts. Ratchet: We didn't think this could be impossible, but thanks to the Supreme Kai of Time, we set out to complete a mission that is almost suicidal.. To correct the damages of the past. Alister: The friends we all care about are at stake. This is the only road we take. Aaron: Whoa, I had no idea. Jake M.: I actually feel like we have to do something. Megan: So that's why you asked us to come help. Right, Cheetara? Cheetara: Exactly. Aaron: Believe it or not Ratchet, we also can travel throughout space and time. Reia: Amazing.. Alister: You guys must've do this for a living. - As they hear the doorbell, Bilbo opens the door and sees one of the dwarves, Dwalin, as he enters the house. Ratchet: I'll be outside if you guys need me. - Ratchet, Sasha, Clank, Reia, Talwyn, Cronk and Zephyr goes outside for some fresh air because of the crowded space inside. Terra: How are you feeling? Kiva: I'm fine. Terra: Oh! I was about to show you two something. Kiva: What is it? Terra: Photos I take for your scrapbook. Lisa: Mom, you didn't told me that you had a scrapbook. Kiva: Well, it's important to me, Lisa. In case I lost my memory, these photos helped me remember. Lisa: Oh.. That makes sense. - Terra takes out several photos of the gang's time with a circus train with Alex, Marty, Gloria and Melman. Kiva: Wow... Lisa: A circus train? I thought circus days are retired. Terra: They are, but we caught up with the last one and an important lesson of family. Kiva: That's sweet, Terra. Lisa: Mom, I fell..kinda bad for Thorin and the other Dwarves. There's gotta be something we do to help them. Kiva: We can help them, Lisa. We just need to have faith. Lisa: Okay. How's Jake doing while I was in school? Terra: He's doing very well. His training is done too. Kiva: Yeah. Are you worried about him? Lisa: Yeah, I mean, he's the only friend I got. Kiva: I thought you had friends in school. Lisa: I had a few, but there's something about Jake that I like. Kiva: what is it Category:Scenes